ICU
by TheCipher
Summary: A nameless police officer stumbles across the case of Ayano Tateyama but as he continues his investigation, it seems that there is something sinister at work. Warning contains OCs and one shot-ish (I'm debating on continuing).


Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Projects or have any association to the creators. Well with that out of the way, here we go, a train wreck awaiting to happen. Please enjoy my poorly written works...

* * *

"_An intelligent hell would be better than a stupid paradise…"_

—_Victor Hugo, Ninety-Three._

* * *

On July 31st, 4 P.M., something strange happen at my workplace. I was putting away the cold case boxes on the shelves until a box had fallen and made a thud. I only sighed assuming one of my coworker's careless placement and proceeded to put it on the shelf once again. However when I inspect the box, there was something strange on it. A red hand print was smeared on the box and it was the size of a child's or a young woman's. Regardless, there was someone else in storage.

"Oi, don't play around in the storage!" I hollered.

There was no reply nor there were sound. I had a horrid feeling that shook my core for unexplained reasons. The air became suffocating and I started to gasp for air. I held my throat but my body became relaxed all of a sudden. The feeling of dread vanished as soon it had appeared. I took a look around but there was truly no one there. I walked slowly back to the box and proceeded to pick it up once again. I read the box.

[Ayano Tateyama]

If I remembered correctly, it was the case where a girl who committed suicide…

A thought had occurred to me, that is, why was this case in the cold case locker when it should be in the other storage. Is it because we couldn't find the motive? Another thing that strikes me as odd was that who pushed the box off the shelves with red paint? These are however, many questions unanswered to me. Thus I decided to find out more. I sent the box to the forensics lab to analyze and went home, hoping my intuition would be wrong on all accounts. Yet, I cannot be at peace if my curiosity isn't sated and I wish to bring that peace to my mind once again…

* * *

Once I got to work, the first thing I wanted to know was who pushed the box off the shelves or who put it there in the first place. I asked around but everyone denied putting it there. I then decided to talk with my superiors but she only had a smile on her lips.

"That is indeed strange but I'm sure it was a small mistake on someone's part when they were putting away evidence and old cases. Please put it away in the designated place and thank you. If you think it's something worth investigating, please do it on your own time. Thank you for your work…"

She said this with a calm smile but I get the feeling that our chief knows more than she is letting on. She had this strange atmosphere to her that was both mystifying yet mischievous. Regardless, I cannot prove she knows anything, so I push the mere thought away and headed off to the forensics lab.

We confirmed that the red print on the box was merely paint but the scary thing is though, we don't have a clue whose handprint it was. The hand should've left some traces of natural body oils mixed with sweat thus providing a DNA sample. In addition, even if it was smeared, we would've made out the handprint which we could trace back to someone in the database. However there was no match. No trace of the culprit. Nothing substantial other than the fact it was female and estimated 140 cm in height. No one matches with that estimation in the office. This even baffled the researcher and cause for some alarm since the security has been breached, which brought me to my next location.

I asked the security to replay the time of the storage between 3 P.M. to 5 P.M. on July 5th. There were a few of my co-workers passing through to retrieve documents and old cases but none of them stayed for very long. My estimation was about ten to fifteen minutes with outliers at thirty minutes or more. Something was indeed wrong.

"Is there something wrong lieutenant?" the security guard asked.

"…No, I'm fine, just wanted to make sure no one was messing around. Thank you for your time."

I bowed and left.

There was no one there with me on July 31st, 4:34 P.M. that evening. I can't tell if it was due to my paranoia or intuition that's been plaguing me with questions. All I know is that the [Tateyama] case was only a steppingstone to answer the questions in my head. Yet, I feel like I was stepping into something darker and far ominous beyond my comprehension. Nonetheless, I know for sure that something was going on in the neighboring city.

* * *

August 14th, I decided to take my vacation days to investigate that uncomfortable feeling and to see what was truly happening. I was driving to the next city and check into a hotel. However, I picked up… an unsavory package along the way.

The sounds of running shoes approached and the sound of a voice urges me to pick up my pace. To which, I responded with a sigh. With great enthusiasm and thirst for adventure was founded within this person's face. Although for me, there was only a cocky smile with a small fang hanging out and I could only feel misfortune awaiting me on this treacherous journey.

"Hell yeah, let's kicks some ass and drink up the sake fermented from our enemies' blood!"

This… violent girl is my chief's subordinate and my junior. Even so, the chief thought it would be a good idea to send some back-up just in case. Yet, out of everyone, they choose her!

"Calm down, Sergeant Haikagura, although we are on vacation, I'll be investigating the whole time. So no fighting and please be my **back-up**. Not as your coach, not as your guidance counselor and certainly not as my wing-woman. My** back-up**, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're boring~!" Haikagura pouted, "Fine, I promise, or whatever. Can we go and explore now?"

Kagami Haikagura, an adventurous, twenty-three year old woman which to my dismay, rushes in to display her chivalry. She has short blackish-blue hair and orange eyes. For today, she is wearing camo shorts that cover her knees and a short-sleeve unbutton shirt with a red shirt underneath it.

If anything, she is the worse partner for me due to our different approaches on investigating. She seizes the moment when it comes while I observe and see which option to utilize in a given situation. In other words, she sees what's in front of her while I see beyond that. She disregards the possible consequences that may, no, will undoubtedly come. I think of any repercussions that our actions will cause.

However, I also have to acknowledge that if I wait and see for too long, I might be too late to prevent anything. So I can't fault her for making quick decisions but I wish she thinks more about her actions because I'm the one writing the reports and gets scolded for any mishaps.

Although she promised in a bored-tone, she is committed to her job, albeit that she uses questionable methods, but still loyal to her task. I suppose I could've been worse off.

This however raises the question of why our chief would pair me off with Haikagura, considering she could've sent me with a newbie to gain experience. Thus the question whether or not is this a more dangerous case than I had anticipated? Of course, I could only speculate and I might be over-thinking. The Chief could've sent Haikagura with me due to the fact that she might've needed a day-off. Well it is summer and it doesn't last for long…

My only lead now was to find the living relative of Ms. Tateyama, Kenjirou Tateyama. I looked over the files and photos. Mr. Tateyama is a teacher of [So and so] High School. His spouse is Ayaka Tateyama, who died in a landslide two to three years back where both of them were caught in. They had one child and adopted three more. The eldest was Ayano Tateyama while the other three are Tsubomi Kido, Kousuke Seto, and Shuuya Kano. Nothing odd so far however, there are no records where they went…

"Huh?"

When I looked at these names, they looked vaguely familiar but for the life of me I cannot remember. I highly doubt my support will have the answer but nonetheless, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt…

"Who are they?"

I sighed.

"They are adopted siblings to Ms. Ayano Tateyama, the one I'm investigating, remember?"

"Hmm," she gave a perplexed expression but her face gleamed as if she had solved a difficult equation, "I remember now!"

She dug into her bag and provided some old newspaper clippings in plastic cover.

"The Chief gave me this," she showed me the articles.

Haikagura didn't have the same vigor before, but instead, she had a tone of sorrow mixed within her voice.

I examined the contents and they were all about two of the children's past. One article was about one survivor of a mansion that was set ablaze while the other was about a burglary. These were times when I was in the academy and before I joined the force. The children were in an orphanage and eventually adopted into the Tateyama Household.

The death of their mother and the death of the eldest daughter broke up the family. Although, if the information I have obtain is true, Mr. Tateyama is still staying strong and educating students to the best of his abilities. I suppose I should go and investigate rather than make speculations.

We've finally arrived at the Tateyama's house, assuming that they still lived here. Information from two years back may no longer be accurate after all. I knocked on the door but to my surprised, I found a teenager with white hair and pinkish-red eyes? The person was male and about 180 centimeters wearing… cosplay? This person kind of looks strange and gave me an unpleasant feeling, similar to when I was at the storage. However, I somehow managed to keep my composure.

"Hello…?" he asked while tilting his head. His expression doesn't change at all.

"Hello, I'm Sgt. Kagami Haikagura, and this person is Lt. Killjoy~!"

"Well, at least you got my rank right but please refer to your superiors to their actual names…" I chided.

We both looked at the young man at the entrance but he was sleeping standing up. Perhaps this was the wrong residency…

"Um, excuse me?" she asked.

He was soundly asleep but Haikagura snapped her fingers repeatedly in his face. I pulled her hand away from the young man's face but he didn't wake up. We both frowned and waited for a bit and he eventual nodded his head and woke up. He looked at both of us and opened his mouth.

"I wasn't sleeping, I'm awake…"

Somehow, I regretted taking this investigation by sacrificing my days off…

* * *

"We are with the […] Police Department in the next town over. We are currently investigating and wished to see Mr. Kenjirou Tateyama if he is currently living here. If so, is available now, if not then is there a way to contact him?"

Surprisingly, she's actually taking this case seriously.

He only glanced at both of us for a couple of seconds and bowed his head.

"I'm Konoha, hello…"

I get the feeling we are not going to get anywhere by asking him…

"I'm Sgt. Haikagura and he is the lieutenant I'm working with," She said slowly, "We are looking for Mr. Tateyama, do you know where he is?"

"At school…" His eyes went wide for a second, "…I have to find them…"

"Wait, hold on!" I shouted.

He closes the door, nods to both of us and ran off at high speed…

"That was… odd…"

I wonder what his relation to Mr. Tateyama was. There was the possibility he was another adopted child to the household but unfortunately he left, apparently off to looking for someone or rather "them…"

Regardless, we at least have a direction to go to that is to the school.

* * *

We checked in with the office and proceeded to have a meeting with Mr. Tateyama at the faculty office.

"Good day, how may I help you officers?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Hello Mr. Tateyama, she is Sgt. Haikagura and I'm lieutenant—."

I sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you, we would like to know more about the case regarding your daughter…"

I decided to let Sgt. Haikagura handle the questioning.

"Hello I'm Sgt. Kagami Haikagura and we apologize if we are opening up old wounds or if we are being curt. We are merely curious of the circumstances of your daughter's death and wish to know what kind of person she was…"

"It's alright," he replied with a sad smile, "Ayano was a cheerful girl and would play with her adopted siblings. She acted like a big sister to the three and I'm sure that no one has anything bad to say about her. There hasn't been a day I haven't been thinking about her…"

I noticed in his hand there was a red hairclip and his expression was genuine. There was a sad tone to his voice but it sounded absolute. No abnormal movements and eye contact seemed firm. Body seemed stiff but we are investigators. He even seemed a little nervous too but determine as well.

"If you wish to know of why she committed suicide, then I don't have an answer to that. Maybe it's because her mother died or she was struggling with something which she didn't tell me. I just don't know…"

He wasn't lying. He truly wished to prevent her untimely death and wanted to know why as well. Yet, that uncomfortable feeling had return just now. The dreadful feeling had return once again. The one from the storage, the one at the household, and now…

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale?" Mr. Tateyama asked in concern.

"Sorry, please excuse me," I coughed, "Sgt. Haikagura, I leave this to you while I go and get something… for my motion sickness…"

I limped back to the entrance and suddenly felt better. For some reason, anything related to this case that I've come into contact I get this feeling of fear surrounding me. Ms. Ayano Tateyama's box, Mr. Konoha, and now Mr. Kenjirou Tateyama, they all gave me these ailing symptoms. This was odd since I never receive such feelings from any other cases.

I checked if my body was in good condition. Breathing is normal and there are no feeling of dread detected. My body was fine and my head is no longer clouded. I only sighed.

"There you are I've been looking for you…"

Sgt. Haikagura walked up to me but had a serious expression.

"So how it go?" I asked.

"…There was nothing strange about him, has a fascination with anthropology, and he seems to take work seriously even if he comes off as disorganized considering his desk. Overall, he's a nice and normal teacher. So there's nothing substantial really…"

She only paused but only glared at me as if I was doing something behind her back.

"Tell me, why did you have a sudden interest in this case? I mean it's already closed and I honestly feel bad for questioning him…"

I suppose I should come clean.

"I've… been having these odd moments where I feel like I'm suffocating everytime I go near anyone connected to this case. In addition, how I came across this case was rather odd…"

"In what way?" she asked.

I proceeded to tell her of what happened on July 31st to which she also paled a bit.

"T-That's stupid! There is no such thing as g-ghost!"

"Uh, sergeant, I didn't mention anything about ghost…"

"Regardless, in my opinion, I don't really think there's anything to solve this case since it's a done deal but I'll stick around and help you…"

"You… believe me?"

"Well, I'm a bit skeptical but you're the no-nonsense type and there isn't any reason for you to lie in the first place. In addition, you're a workaholic and I'm surprise you even took a day off. Besides, I never doubt my comrade!"

I only stared at her in astonishment because of her straightforward and child-like honesty. I felt bad for even doubting her.

"A-Anyways, I got his contact info if we find anything. Now then I think we should head to a temple…"

"You go ahead, if I remember correctly, it should be down that block pass the abandon cram school."

"…How did you know that there was an abandon school here, did you use to live here…? Oh well, later~!"

As she bolted, I thought of what she had brought up, how did I know that…? I shook my head and headed off to a vending machine nearby to calm my nerves. I then bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my way around," I apologized to a person wearing a purple hoody and had long green hair.

"D-Don't worry about it…"

There it was again, that uncomfortable feeling resurfacing. However I managed to not look sickly in front of them. Them…?

"Oh, I didn't see your friends there."

Once I said that, they all tensed up and the one in pink was hiding behind her friends. However that feeling returned again and I had failed to conceal it…

"U-m, are you okay mister…?" the one in the weird pink hoody asked.

"Kido scared someone," the one in black said teasingly. He was then hit by the one in the purple hoody.

"I'm fine," I assured them, "I'm just feeling a little sick today is all."

"That's no good," the one in green said, "You should watch your health until you've regained your strength."

"I suppose," I sheepishly laughed, "I should be going now to meet up with my acquaintance, thank you. Also you kids don't stay out too late. It could get dangerous."

I left the strange group behind but if my assumption was correct, then that must mean those kids are connected to the case. I turn around but there was no one there. I've been seeing strange things ever since I picked up that box and only had one thing to say to my past self.

_Please don't pick up the box! It's going to wreck your normal days!_

I sighed. I hit a dead-end. I can't seem to found the truth so easily or rather the road looks bleak. Maybe if I face my true self and crush a glowing card, I may get incredible powers to solve this case. I'm so stupid, as if something like that would happen. Still, the situation seems too strange and why me of all people. I'm the most boring person on the earth. These strange events are a real bother and who should I file my complaints too?!

"…"

I suppose I should be looking for my partner now.

My phone started to vibrate just then and it was an unknown number but I picked it up.

"Hello…?"

"Hello, this is Mr. Tateyama, I need to speak to you right away, it is urgent. Please meet me up at the texted address…"

"Wait, Mr. Tateyama…!"

Just then, he hanged up when I was about to ask him, how did he get my contact number? Did Haikagura give it to him? His voice seemed off. I guess there's not much to think about. I tried calling her but to no avail, so I texted her instead to the location.

* * *

I walked there seeing it wasn't too far at all. It was a parking lot building and standing in the eerily lit green place was Mr. Tateyama. He had his back turn to me but I proceeded to walk up to him. Warning lights flared within me and that creeping feeling had return but I wasn't weaken, just more alert. I think it was the adrenaline making me cautious but something was telling me, don't trust him, he's not himself…

"Mr. Tateyama, what was it that you wish to talk about…?"

Suddenly all the doors closed.

"…Your presence is a threat to us, onmyōji…"

"What?"

I felt time had frozen for a bit and saw a flying bullet coming right at me. At that last second, I dodged and rolled behind the car. The bullet gashed the skin of my cheek and a drop of blood flowed downwards.

"Mr. Tateyama, what is the meaning of this?" I asked in a calm manner trying to have my emotion under control. I pulled out my revolver and readied it behind the car.

"Onmyōji, you shall not obstruct our goals…"

He's speaking nonsense now. Calling me an onmyōji is quite strange since I only practiced it as a child to high school with my grandpa but I quitted because I thought it wasn't real. How'd he know that, I never told anyone! Is he a part of a crazy cults or something? Is he going to sacrifice me to summon Satan!?

I took a glanced from behind the car and noticed his eyes were crimson red and he looked possessed as well. He isn't acting like he was in the faculty office. Could it be a ploy? No, his actions earlier indicated he was telling the truth but his sudden change in action could be entirely psychological. This could range from Dissociative Disorder of some sort to schizophrenia and many other possibilities. Yet, he didn't display any symptoms or indications and according to my partner, there was nothing wrong with him.

"Mr. Tateyama, calm down, I'm sure we can lighten your sentence if you refrain from shooting me. In fact, I would not press charges, so long as you stop this here nonsense…"

Once again he fired and multiple shoots. My cell had no reception and all the exits are sealed. My only hope is that the gunfire could be heard and my partner coming to the rescue. I ran to the staircase to which I managed to barely dodge any bullets.

"Mr. Tateyama, I will have no choice to resort to force, if you do not stop…"

He kept firing at the pillar I was hiding behind. I got out of cover when he stopped and fired back, aiming for his legs. To my surprised however he jumped into the air and ran past the pillar then slid. He loaded the gun in mid-sliding and opened fire to which I duck behind the car then return fire.

He was moving too fast and too strangely for any man of age to pull off. He crashed into the car I was hiding behind to which I head for more cover and fired. I hit him in the shoulder but he shrugged it off as if it was a minor annoyance. Yet it was disturbing that he was ignoring his injuries just so he can kill me.

"Mr. Tateyama… No, who are you?"

"…You must be eliminated for our queen…"

It's no use, talking to him. I fired once again but I missed. He was moving at a ridiculous speed despite his injuries. I aim my gun again but I was shot from behind…

I looked at the blood seeping through my clothes on my upper abdomen and I stepped back. I fell and continued to bleed. I saw Tateyama's figure looming over me. Everything was fading and blurring away. It was cold, so very cold. I was in pain and sleepy. The last thing that I heard was my name being repeated and the last thing I saw was an image was a crying girl. Was that my partner? I'm sorry. I don't have the strength to see anything or the strength to hold on. I'm slipping, still fighting, yet I want to sleep…

* * *

_I was lying on my back, facing the sky filled with blue and clouds drifting peacefully. I was floating in water and made ripples, to which the sky reflected the ripples. I got up and saw an endless horizon where the watery sky meets the airy water. I was standing in water or was I floating in air? I can't tell._

"_How long are you going to keep me waiting?"_

_I turn around and saw a young girl in a white sundress. She had white glowing hair and azure eyes that shine brighter than gems. Her smile was serene yet mysterious and her aura was coldly distant but at the same time alluring. She looked familiar but I am awfully sleepy to even remember. I can't even remember what I was doing…_

"_I see," She said sadly, "It's not time yet. I wish you would summon me but alas, you've forgotten."_

_I only glanced at her with heavy eyes and saw her as a lonely child wanting her friend to return to her._

"_Well, time for you to go. Best of luck on your journey but promise me one thing. Please remember…"_

* * *

"…Lieutenant…? Wake up lieutenant—!"

My eyes opened and I saw Sgt. Haikagura yelling and spitting on me.

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home in there~!" she spluttered.

"Sgt. Haikagura, stop, I can hear you now…"

"Had me worry there, you would not wake up! I mean it's pretty much time we go investigate that one case you're looking up~!"

"What case is that?"I groaned but she looked at me oddly.

"It's the Ayano Tateyama case… Are you okay, lieutenant?"

"What? Yeah, I'm okay, just trying to remember a strange dream I had…"

Odd, I felt like it was a dreadful but crucial dream that was a little surreal. Yet, I can't remember anything. I can only remember a vague sense of things but I suppose it was only a dream. It's nothing to make a big deal out of.

"I hate it when you have dreams but then you can't even recall them even though it's on the tip of the tongue."

"Let's go then," I sighed.

"Okay~!"

I get the feeling, I'm gonna hate this case…

* * *

To be continued…?

…Or not…

* * *

Character Profile:

Name: [Nameless Protagonist]

Hair Color: Short Black with one silver vertical stripe on side

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Species: Homo sapiens

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 76 Kg

Blood Type: O

Age: 24 years

Birthday: April 25th

Occupation: Police Investigator, rank lieutenant, onmyōji?

Abilities: Unknown

Status: Alive

Name: Kagami Haikagura

Hair Color: Short Blackish blue hair

Eye Color: Amber

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Height: 170 cm

Weight: 54 Kg

Blood Type: A

Age: 22 Years

Birthday: December 21st

Occupation: Police Investigator, rank sergeant

Abilities: Unknown

Status: Alive

* * *

Well I decided to write this on a whim and I hope you enjoy the story. As usual, I'm reluctant to continue writing this, and I'm not to keen on continuing. Please give me some feedback if it isn't a bother and thanks for reading. TheCipher.


End file.
